


heartfelt as green

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emperor Hux, Enforcer Kylo Ren, Fluff, Force Visions, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Pregnant Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Hux has a vision of his unborn child while resting in the imperial gardens.





	heartfelt as green

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this because a) I don't think it's up to par and b) it's super self indulgent, but I want to have everything in one place still. 
> 
> Utilizing the same universe and child characters as [this fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866226)

Oftentimes Hux is kept busy during the day, but on advice of his medics he’s decided to take more time to himself. This afternoon he sits out in the garden, eased into a comfortable daybed wreathed in gauzy curtains as he watches his children play out into the open. Usually he keeps a close eye on them, fearful of what harm might befall his family, but today Hux feels oddly relaxed, resting back with his hands placed atop his belly, feeling the gentle movements of the pup beneath his palms.

He’s birthed twins in both previous pregnancies, so carrying a single baby is a bit of an adjustment. Kylo had fretted over his mate’s size for the first few months, used to how quickly Hux had grown beforehand. Their first ultrasound had thankfully soothed that worry, revealing one perfect, healthy pup.

Though Hux is smaller than he would be with twins at this stage, he still feels huge, belly blossoming out beneath his white robes and hiding the ground from view whenever he walks. It’s lovely to get off his feet and relax in the comfort of the daybed, feeling the light breeze and warm sun on his skin as it filters through the translucent curtains. 

Hux watches his children cavort through the myriad flowers and exotic plants filling the garden, mostly transplanted from other systems to give the plain native flora a pop of color. He smiles softly at Amelie when she lets out a war cry, long black hair flying behind her as she playfully spars with Sylmar, the twins clacking their wooden practice swords together as they prance through the garden. Leander sits cross-legged in the grass nearby, eyes scanning over the book in his lap and occasionally whining as his older siblings get too close with their play fighting. Aeon is a little harder to spot but eventually Hux finds her curly red hair peeking out from behind a large bush of everlilies, hands cupped around an elongated blue insect with scintillating wings. 

They enjoy the outdoors, glad to venture beyond the walls of the imperial palace. Hux thinks he’s perhaps been overprotective in the past in keeping his children mostly hidden from the public—but it’s difficult to completely shed his old instincts, even as emperor. He can’t imagine what he might do if any harm ever came to them.

Hux rubs his hand over his stomach, feeling the pup stretch softly before settling, joining its mother in his leisure. He wonders what they’ll be like once they’ve grown older. Headstrong and confident like Amelie? Precocious and intelligent like Sylmar? Perhaps studious like Leander, or curious like Aeon?

There’s little way of knowing, but Hux entertains his imagination anyway as he gradually relaxes into the daybed, eyelids fluttering in the late afternoon light before slowly falling closed. 

 _When he opens his eyes again he’s greeted with a similar sight_. _Hux still relaxes out in the gardens, though the petals on the flowers have started to wilt with the passing of spring.He pushes himself up into a sitting position, letting the light blanket fall off his shoulders as he looks through the thin curtains._

_Hux can hear the sounds of his children, sense their presence, but there’s something more coming to him through the dream. A soft pulse of life reaching out to him, little feet pattering against the grass._

_Before Hux’s eyes a small child appears, toddling up the little step separating the garden from the stone porch. He feels he shouldn’t recognize her but something familiar tugs in his chest as she nudges through the gauzy curtains to approach his bed. She’s clad in the same little white capelets as the rest of Hux’s children, and he knows instantly that she’s_ his _._

_Curly black hair frames her face—shorter than Amelie’s but more wild. She almost looks like Kylo used to, back when they’d first met and his locks had flared about like an unruly nebula. She keeps her chin tucked into the high collar of her capelet, shyly peering up at Hux over its brim once she gets close to him._

_He reaches out to her, only realizing his belly is flat when she crawls up into his lap_. _Her wide, green eyes, deeper and more vibrant than his own, come to rest on his face as she raises one of her hands and holds it out to him. Part of Hux is confused even as he lifts up his own hand and rests her tiny palm against his far larger one. He holds it there as she traces his skin with purpose, little fingers trailing and circling in patterns that might seem random to an outsider, but Hux understands she’s trying to speak with him._

_His hand moves in response, fingers shifting in signs he doesn’t fully grasp the meaning of but he must do something correctly because her face lights up at them, happy expression bringing Hux calm as a smile touches his lips in kind._

_She butts her head softly against his chest, curling against him and_ stars _Hux is in love, he wraps his arms about her and holds her close as she rests against him, little even breaths puffing against his chest._

Hux wakes as a shadow passes over him, blocking out the fading light of the afternoon. He squints for a moment before making out his mate’s amused expression.

“Ah,” Hux mumbles, pushing himself up a little against the pillows, “you’ve returned.”

Kylo lacks his finesse and delicacy when it comes to court matters, but he manages well enough with proper instructions in the emperor’s absence. However, for once Hux is less interested in what’s happened during the day’s proceedings than he is with pulling his mate in for a kiss.

“You’ve been lounging around all day, haven’t you?” Kylo chuckles as their lips part, letting Hux reach up to twine his fingers in his hair, giving it a light, reproachful tug.

“Quiet. It’s plenty of work carrying _your_ child.” He presses another kiss to his mate’s nose, resting their foreheads together as Kylo sits on the bed beside him.

“How is the little one? They doing well?” The alpha slides his hand over Hux’s stomach, earning a soft chuff. His hand joins Kylo’s over the curve, knowing smile drifting over his lips.

“ _She_ is doing quite fine, actually.”

Kylo’s eyes widen, but before he can question it a loud cry of _papa!_ cuts through their quiet moment, and both men turn to look as Amelie rushing towards them, the rest of her siblings trailing behind. Hux shifts slightly aside to make room on the daybed as his children clamber up, crowding both him and Kylo as they begin to excitedly relate to their father their adventures in the garden.

The look Kylo sends him before he’s mobbed by their children tells Hux he’ll have to speak on his vision before long, but for now he lies back and relaxes, enjoying the company of his mate and family in the mellowing light of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Working through a creative rough patch right now, hopefully I can finish some of my other WIPs soon. 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
